


You Got Me Cornered

by gaydisappointment



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Canon, Princess Mechanic, Some angst, gay shit, i love to suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisappointment/pseuds/gaydisappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a girl who would come into the med center quite often, her injuries always teetering on the borderline of reportable. Her name was Raven and she’s a risky little shit. Or, the sun and the moon collide in space. (I don't bury my gays.........just sayin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do What You Have To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesquad/gifts), [lordvoldyfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/gifts).



“I need hands on this man’s shoulders, now! Clarke keep him in place. Make sure to still his head as well. We can’t leave anything up to chance.”            

I did as one of the higher ups told me. It was only until my mother could get here, but she was rushing all the way from our cube. She had tonight off, but everyone knows Abby Griffin never really gets a break.

 

Nobody wanted to give me something I wasn’t trained for, because of my mother’s position in the medical sanction as well as the Council. 

No one would embarrass her like that. 

No one was that **stupid**.  

I couldn’t freeze up right now, not when I finally had a chance to prove myself. So I shut off my fear and got into the zone. We need to stop the blood. That was our main concern because if he lost too much, his rations wouldn’t be enough to resupply. This is my time to prove my worth is more than just my mother's word.

_You can do this Clarke._

“Someone prep him for transfusions and stitches. We need to put pressure on his upper abdomen to stop the valve from fluctuating.” If the blood stops moving all together he won’t be oxygenated, but if it moves too much he won’t have enough energy to even breathe. 

Some of my mom's colleagues looked at me doubtingly, but since there was a life on the line they silenced their concerns. Not everyone is excited about taking orders from a sixteen-year-old girl. That’s beside the point right now. Right now the only numbers that matter are this young man's heart rate.

Three hours later I am washing blood from my hands. I don’t know how long I’ve been there wiping my palms with the same rag. By then, my mother was there. I wasn't even supposed to be assisting the pubescent patients yet. I've only been authorized for adolescents and now they have every right to revoke my internship. This day just went from crap to completely shitty.

* * *

 Dinner was repetitive, Dad was going on and on about this Reyes person. Apparently, she is the youngest zero force mechanic in a bajillion years.

Or something like that.

I don’t mean to be bitter, but it’s not like he enjoys the field I’m going into. He’s happy for me and he respects that I want to follow Mom, but I know he wanted me to go into engineering. At least, that way he would notice me more, and Mom isn’t one to gush about my accomplishments.

She remains more stoic about my career choice. Stone Cold Griffin, you would think she acts differently with her kid. She never really encouraged my interests in medicine as a child, but that only made me want it more.

That’s not to say she isn’t a great person. Ask anyone and they would all have the same amount of respect for Abby Griffin, or they're just too afraid to say otherwise

After he was finished gloating about his protege, I cleared the table and headed for my room. I laid on my bed thinking about my future.

Do I really even have one? It’s not like this place needs another Griffin on board, especially one with my legacy. There are too many kids who get into power because of their parents. I refuse to be just another page in the book of privileged prodigies.

These thoughts are getting me nowhere and they are stressing me out.

So of course, I decide to draw.

I know, in a place where existence is a luxury a kid really spends their time doodling? Well yes. Fucking yes. If I don't sketch I scream and screaming wastes oxygen.

Everything wastes oxygen.

Stop thinking like that and focus.

 _You're on the ground. There's dirt as soft as your mother's hands and trees as strong as your father's._ I close my eyes and let the feeling take over.

The pencils I have been so careful with over the years, as they were a gift from Wells, glide on the paper my dad had somehow managed to get for me. I was so immersed in my art that I hardly noticed when my mother entered my hatch.

"I'm here to talk about what happened today. Clarke, you know you weren't supposed to be in the adult sector. You haven't been trained for that kind of responsibility and you could have seriously hurt someone. Do you not realize or care about the possible damages you could have caused? These are human lives. On the Ark every life is precious."

She moved from standing at the doorway, to sitting on my bed. She sighed before continuing.  

"You could have been cut from your internship. You're lucky that Kyle is alive or else you, and every doctor who allowed you to help, would be suspended. Even as it is, many are being pulled for evaluation. The disorder this mistake has caused is unacceptable from you. The Council holds all of the children chosen for things like this accountable for their actions."

I was prepared for some suspension, I knew I deserved it. But what she said next surprised me.

"Good job, you saved a man's life. Being good at what you do, is sometimes knowing when not to follow the rules. I'm speaking as your mother now. Be proud of your actions Clarke. You did what you were chosen to do." 

By then her hands were on my face and there were tears in my eyes. She left the room. I continued to draw until I drifted off for the night.

 


	2. Of Tools and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two incredibly smart women talk? Repressed ideas resurface and opinions change.

Since I did help save Wick's life, I learned he preferred to be called Wick instead of Kyle when he was trying (and failing) to get into my pants, I am officially recognized as capable of handling more patients. They've placed me in the child care sector as my base. As in I'm now allowed to help teenagers and adults. I have noticed that we have some regulars since spending time in the adult wing.  

 

Two boys almost always came in together.  I don't know their names, but they always look like they just came out of a hurricane. Or at least, what I imagine someone who survived a hurricane would look like. But that's not who intrigued me the most.

There was a girl who would come into the med center quite often, her injuries always teetering on the borderline of reportable. Her name was Raven and she’s a risky little shit. Every time she comes in here with another questionable scratch or bruise, and the thought of abuse is a possibility. But since her mother is out of the picture, I don’t think so. I might have read her files, but she’s been my patient so much that I was completely in bounds.

_It wasn’t creepy at all. I swear._

Turns out she was some sort of engineer, so it comes with the territory. As the daughter of the head engineer, I know all about getting hurt on the job. 

One day she came in with a head injury. Raven was swaying so I made her sit down. She kept mumbling something about scraps and schematics, nothing I could really work out. But she had oil on her face and a twinkle in her eye and I dropped a bed pan when the guard brought her in. I think his name was Blake? Most of the other guards called him that but I’m not sure if it’s his first name or not. 

She wore a red leather jacket, which made me think about where she could have gotten it since clothes are so often repurposed here. But it hugged her shoulders and complimented her eyes very well. Brown eyes, I hardly see brown eyes where I'm stationed. Besides Wells and his father, the only people I've seen with brown eyes are government officials and the rare kid in Ark classes.

The point is, Raven was trouble. And I looked forward to the times when she would mess up so badly that she would need me. It may be strange, but there are only so many ways to entertain yourself on the Ark. Because that’s what this was, strictly entertainment and nothing more. 

* * *

It was that night at the pediatrics sector when I heard her. Usually, some more experienced adult takes the night shift, but I don’t mind. The babies are cuter when they’re quiet anyways. The first days after birth are the most crucial for the health of the child. The only reason I stopped my regular rounds was because I thought I heard an infant crying, but apparently not. 

As quickly as my worries were pacified, they grew once again when I heard a shush. Of course, it was Raven, sitting on the floor wit a child in her arms. Not only did she ignore my orders as her doctor, but she could get in serious trouble for being in an authorized are of the medical bay.   

  

“His name is Isaac,” she was startled when I said this as if she honestly didn’t expect to be caught.”I figured since you were comfortable enough to put your finger in his mouth you ought to know his name.”

She got up off of the floor, being careful with the baby. They both looked so peaceful, so perfect. Raven had this half-smile on her face and I knew right then, that this girl doesn’t deserve to be anything but happy. Knowing how joyful she was, and that the baby was calm, breaking the rules didn’t seem like a big deal anymore.

“I heard him crying from my cot, the noise was keeping me up,” Raven shrugged as she said this. She was trying to play it cool, but I could tell she wanted to keep holding Isaac. So instead of taking him from Raven’s arms, I sat down on the floor. She looked pretty hesitant about this situation, but she sat down anyway. 

Isaac, only four months old and already with a strong set of lungs. He was one of the hospitals “screamers” as we liked to call them. Hardly ever went asleep, he was a real pain in the ass for the nurses.It’s a wonder Raven was able to hold him for as long as she did.

_Should tell her that Isaac's mother died earlier this week?_

It was devastating to the father, and we are still trying to find a wet nurse for the child. But he's a fighter. That must be why Raven feels close enough to the child to hold him.

She must have sensed my change in demeanor since she looked up at me. Her brow furrowed in a way that made me want to smooth the crease over with my thumb and ease all her worries. Raven opened her mouth as if to say something. Then Isaac started crying once more and the moment was lost. 

"I guess I better get some sleep."  She stood up and held Issac on one hip. She rocked him, kissed him on the forehead, then handed him to me. I wanted to say goodnight as she walked away, but I thought better.

"Let's get you to sleep," I slowly placed him back into the crib. 

* * *

As I was working on organizing the med tools for the day, I noticed Raven stir out of her sleep. She sat up and yawned. Then she picked up some of the materials I was working with. Part of me wanted to grab the surgical mask out of her hand.

Even though I was allowed to continue my internship the permission for long or permanent stay was still pending. But seeing her was indescribable. Recognizing the thirst of knowledge I also saw in myself was like a fresh dose of oxygen, straight to the bloodstream.

I could practically see the gears turning in her head, comparing the logistics of mechanics versus anatomy. It was adorable actually, watching her face scrunch up in confusion as she fiddled with the sutures and needles.

Absentmindedly, she asked,”Do you ever dream about a life outside this space tin?"  

I figured she was only trying to make conversation. She couldn't possibly be aware of the repercussions my answer would bring. Yes, I wanted so badly to say yes. But to say yes would mean to vocally contradict the Council’s decisions, to oppose my own mother’s choices. Doing that was a dangerous choice. 

“No.” I tried to state this as nonchalantly as possible as if it were an answer so obvious. I just continued to sort through the tools.

Raven stopped touching a thermometer to gaze up at me, her once childish eyes taking on a more stoic look.

“That’s a fucking lie.”

I stopped cold. She was right and she knew it. How do I tell someone I hate everything my family is a symbol for, without sounding like I hate them? Is there a line between loving your family and loving what they stand for? If so, where does it begin? I've never let myself think this way before. Why am I letting myself now?

She looked away as I continued to do my work. We spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. That conversation got very deep very quickly and I was relieved it was over. It was clear to me that the Raven from last night was not the same in the cool, clear light of day. She was somewhat vulnerable then, but not so much now.


	3. Let Me Down Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, and Clarke contemplates the possibility of Raven.

Life went on without Raven. Patients were healed and I had lunch with Wells almost every day. He could tell something was wrong. But I didn't know what to tell him. 

_Hey Wells, I'm obsessed with a girl I met one time. I keep sketching her face with the pencils you gave me._

What kind of a betrayal would that be? I know he has some...feelings for me. I wish I could feel the same way, everything would be so much easier. Plus with his dad being Chancellor, I don't know what kind of a reaction I'll get. Same-sex couples aren't illegal on the Ark anymore.

They used to be viewed as selfish to ignore their duty of repopulating, and also because many wanted children but did not get verified or could not conceive. Seeing couples who chose to not have kids really rubbed some people the wrong way. It's better than it was, but still not something I was willing to admit to. Even to my best friend.

"Clarke, it's been your move for two minutes. I was tempted to move some of your pieces," Wells teased me like this but I knew he would never cheat. Just the thought of Wells being anything but honorable made me laugh. He found it pretty funny too, since he smirked in response. His father thinks we're the perfect match.

"Sorry," I moved a pawn and the game continued normally. It ended with Wells winning, no surprise there, and him taking my cornbread as a prize. He knows I don't like cornbread. We continued chatting about whatever came into mind, Wells getting another A in Earth Studies, the masquerade ball, and football. It was almost game night and Dad found an unwatched tape in the archives. Our fathers were already placing bets. Not really "bets" because gambling was illegal, but more friendly competition and wagering. What a way with words.

* * *

 

Pretty soon Wells and I went our seperate ways. He went back to class, as he still had school and was technically not supposed to be outside of the learning perimeter. that reminded me, there was still some homework I had to catch up on. I used to be so precise and organized, but with my apprenticeship things have just been crazy. Our class was reading The Lord Of The Flies.

It was supposed to be a warning to the children of the Ark, of how **not** to act should we ever reach the ground. The novel itself wasn't all that enthralling, just a bunch of teenage boys arguing over a seashell. Pretty unrealistic, if you ask me. I'd like to think we would act much more civilized if we were ever sent down. After all, we've been educated of our ancestors mistakes.

 I went along reading it anyway, taking my time. Whatever kept me from doing my trigonometry was fine by me. My father recommended I take that class, "just in case," he said. Just in case of what was a mystery to me. I started to walk down the pathway to the med center. The book was in my face and it was becoming  a little interesting. I guess that's why I didn't notice the girl I'd been thinking about for almost a month. And smashed straight into her.

I dropped my book and scramble down to get it. Not even realizing I was moving on the person in front of me. When the truth of the situation arose, that I was now on top of Raven with my book on the floor.  _Jesus fucking Christ, why does she have to smell so good?_

I quickly tried to get off of her, all the while mumbling apology after apology. She just laid back and smirked at me. 

"What's wrong Griffin, mechanic got your tongue?" As she said this, she stuck out the tip of her tongue for emphasis. It wasn't my tongue that was on my mind.

"Sorry, I should've been more careful. Are you okay? That fall could have especially hurt what with all of the injuries you garner." I said the last part sort of teasingly, even though I was very concerned. How ironic would it be if the very person who caused the injury had to heal the person they injured? Okay so not ironic. More like a blemish on my record and my chances with Raven.

Once we both got up she nudged me in the side softly. "Hey, I'm not that bad." Her sleek ponytail was bobbing around as she said that. I scoffed and took ahold of the arm she nudged me with. "On this arm, and this arm only, how many injuries are from your work?" Raven looked down at where our arms were touching. The laughing subsided for a moment as we both realized how close we were. How close we were continuing to get.  

 "I-ughmn- should probably get back to the ahh...med center! Yeah, I need to get back there." I could have sworn I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. Whatever it was was soon covered up with a dazzling smile.

"Of course, I gotta get back to work anyway," she walked away as she said this. Only she paused to say something,"make you sure you finish that book, it was one of my favorites when I was in school."

 _One of her favorites? I think this book is completely terr-_ "Will do!" I called after her. "I really like it too."

After she was gone I was so caught up with berating myself for saying that. What kind of a person have I allowed myself to become? A person who compromises their interests for another person? Ugh. I almost didn't take note of how she said "when I **was** in school."

Was.

Shit.

****

****


End file.
